Stains
by gorbor24
Summary: Jet's Murder was just the first in a series of subjects spread across the city. Meet Sonic and Miles, the Hedgehog detective agency, who are just the right level of corrupt to bring this man to justice. There exploits in the city might seem corrupt to some; Heroic to others. But to them, It's just for justice. "How often does this happen?" Tails asked. "Usually." M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Stains**

**A/N: Surprise Project! My god, this is my most Mature story. Might not be suitable for some.**

The streets were chilly this time of day; that was to be expected though, as it was nighttime. Normally, he didn't have to run through alley ways to shake off a mass murderer also, so that was also different.

"C'mon, Jet. I only want to play," the man shouted, keeping his constant pace. The bird crossed through the various alley ways, hoping after each turn that he wouldn't reach a dead end. That illusion of grandeur had to come to an end though.

Jet took another turn- but with this one he was not as lucky. He stopped on a dime as soon as he saw the stone wall in front of him.

"Well, it seems we have reached the climax." The murderer whispered, a maniacal smile creeping up onto his face.

Jet turned around to face his pursuer. "If you think you've gotten me, you're dreaming, Bastard." Jet spit, getting into a fighting stance.

The murderer took out his weapon of choice- a butchers knife coated in red. "This will be fun."

_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

"Breaking news! I'm Erra Nova here at the scene of the crime! Just days after the last caper, the Mass Murderer of Prime city has struck again, taking out one of the council members, Jet Hawk!" The loud voice of the female reporter rang out through the office.

The hedgehog sighed, and after leaning over to his remote, shut off the TV.

_Knock Knock_

Removing his feet from the desk, the hedgehog motioned. "Come in."

The door to his office opened to reveal a Yellow fox in a fedora.

The hedgehog stood up to shake his hand. "Hedgehog detective agency, What can I do for you, sir?"

The fox placed a newspaper down, a job application circled in red ink was on it. "I would like to apply for internship."

Sonic's eyes widened at his request. "You sure? As you may know, There is currently a mass murderer at large. You have to be one crazy bastard to want this job."

"Well luckily for you, Mr. Sonic, I am that crazy bastard." The kitsune replied. "I'm Miles. Here's my resume."

Miles handed the resume to Sonic. "I'll see to reading it. I'll call you if your chosen for the position. Be ready to work as soon as you get the call."

Miles bowed. "Thank you, Sir."

Sonic sighed. "Don't call me that, Miles you said your name was?"

Miles nodded in response.

"Sonics' the name."

"Thank you then-" Miles paused. "Sonic."

He walked out the office, shutting the door.

_That kid might be who I'm looking for._

* * *

Sonic and Miles stood in front of the most infamous building on the West side of town. The gentleman's club.

"You ready for your first interrogation, Tails?"

"It's Miles, Sonic, and yes."

Sonic patted Tails on the back and began walking in. "I like your moxie, kid."

Tails sighed and followed behind.

The inside of the club was just as discusting as Tails imagined It be.

"Sonic, why must we be in this place? The only people here are scum."

Sonic laughed. "Exactly, that's why were here." They continued walking across the platform that was raised above the stage. Thousands of perverts were in the crowd, whistling at the 'actors'.

"Absolutely Putrifing." Tails said.

"I agree with ya. Were only here for Storm." Sonic replied.

"Storm?" Miles questioned.

"Yes. Storm the albatross."

"I told you, detective, I don't know nothing." Storm said, stubbornly.

Sonic sighed. "Look, you were in relation with two of the murdered; Wave and Jet. You must know SOMETHING, Storm." Sonic said.

"Well maybe if I had some kind of incentive…." Storm said, gaining a smile.

"A'ight." Sonic replied. He grabbed the gun at his waist. "Desert Eagle, standard class." Sonic said, aiming it at storm. "One shot at point zero and you'll be out forever. So talk, buddy."

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Miles questioned.

"Relax. Im the best in the business aren't I?" Sonic joked.

Storm chucked a airy laugh. "You've always been a demanding son of a bitch." He said. "Ok; back in our days as a team of racers, there was one man who always visited us."

"For what reason?" Sonic asked.

"Easy. We actually weren't good racers. We were corrupt. We bought nitro boosts from him. He goes by the name of Knuckles. He lives at the warehouse district."

"Thank you, Tross." Sonic said, pressing the trigger.

"Wait no-" The dart already made impact. Storm was out cold.

"Why did you do THAT?" Tails shouted.

Sonic placed the gun in his hoister. "It wasn't bad. Just a tranquillizer dart. I'd be in to much trouble if I actually shot him."

The duo exited the office, seeing a ocean of regulars pointing guns right at them.

"So we heard we were 'disgusting perverts'."

"Oh my," Sonic said.

Two guys near the front held two cloth sacks. "Meet your new homes, Buddies."

"Does this always happen?" Miles asked, shaking.

"Usually."

**A/N: Please R&R. Later guys. Keep in note, Sonic has a sorta Sherlock Holmes from the movie thing going on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stains**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

Tails didn't particularly enjoy this job with as much of a passion he expected he would. He knew he loved it, and has decided to join in for a reason. Still, Joining someone known to be as unethical as Sonic was a bad idea. He should have known it.

So here he was, lying in the back of a truck, bounded by rope and tied in a sack with his mentor in the same position in the other corner.

"Well this is dreadful." Sonic mouthed his voiced muffled by the cloth surrounding him.

"You think?" Tails replied. "Were bound by rope, tied in a sack, and are now on our way to some shithole."

"You're being pessimistic. Lighten up."

"How can I lighten up?" Tails sighed. "I'm in the back of a truck, on my way to get killed. Fun right?"

The sack surrounding Tails was pulled off by familiar blue hands.

"Well, you can start Like this."

Tails was awestruck. "How in the world did you get out?"

"It's easy. I should have taught you the basics before sending you out with me."

Sonic unbounded Miles; right after Tails got up, and Sonic followed suit.

"So what now?" Miles asked.

Sonic placed a desert eagle in his hand. "We fight."

"I thought you said you would be in a lot of trouble if you Killed."

Sonic pulled out his hidden blades. "We're not on duty, are we?"

Sonic and Miles stopped talking as the sudden sound of the door opening caused them to alert.

"SHOOT!"

Tails shot one of the perpetrators as Sonic ran up and grabbed the shirt of the other, hoisting him up in the air.

"Talk, boy. Where are we? Who is your boss?"

"Don't kill me! You're on a train taking you to the guild gate! You were to be drafted in the guild wars of the northern side of the city!"

"Whose your boss?"

"Don't kill! Were the Casks!"

Sonic shook the criminal. "I will repeat, who IS your BOSS?"

"Don't Kill! Don't Kill! It's madame Rouge!"

Sonic walked over to the edge of the car. "I won't kill you."

He dropped him off the side of the cart. The man rolled down the hill until he reached the lake. "But, I don't need you alive."

Miles ran up to Sonic. "Northern side, Western side, how many parts of this city is corrupt?"

Sonic sighed, and faced Miles. "Sadly, all of it," Sonic began, as he sat down. Miles followed suit. "Were going to have to go through the Guild initiation if we wan't to find out more about our murderer."

"Why?"

"Because Knuckles is the guild leader of the Ravens,"

* * *

The train rumbled to a stop. The feint sounds of men talking could be heard. Sonic and Miles peeked passed the door. They were at the destination.

"So this is the infamous Casks base." Sonic said as they walked of the platform. "Pity, I expected more."

Sonic sighed. "This won't be easy."

"STOP! PERPERTARTORS!" A guard said, taking out his rifle.

Sonic raised his hands aboved his head and told Tails to follow suit. "Easy, buster. Were here for initation."

"Sorry. You may continue."

Sonic nodded, and edged Tails to follow suit as they enter the cask base.

All members of the guild eyed the duo as they walked through the crowd. Some snarled even. The one on the stage headlined them all though.

"Madame Rouge." Sonic said.

She chuckled heartily. "If it isn't Sonic the hedgehog and his little sidekick." She began. "So, finally corrupt enough to join in on the west side?"

"If that's how you want to put it, sure." Sonic replied.

Rouge laughed some more. "Oh please, we all know why you're really here."

"And that is to….?" Sonic asked.

"You want a lead. A lead to something that we know about. The murderer."

"Well yes. So make it easy for all of us and just tell me what I want."

Rouge motioned. "Take care of them."

"Hey!" Tails shouted. Four Guys held Sonic and Tails in place as Rouge walked down the stage.

"Did you really think we would just give you what you want?"

"Well no actually." Miles replied.

"Wow, Sonic finally got someone with brains to help him. Good for him." Rouge laughed.

Tails chucked a bit much to Sonic's dismay, who elbowed him. "What do you want?"

Rouge smiled. "Ah, Yes. Let me cut to the chase…" Her voice trailed off as she motioned for Sonic and Tails to follow her.

**A/N: This chapter was planned to be longer, but it has been sitting on my hard drive untouched for 2 weeks. So I decided, might as well post it. So as you can guess, I have writer's block. Yay.**


End file.
